


you got me like a dog on a leash

by aureatian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Frottage, Humiliation, Loyalty, M/M, Master/Pet, Obedience, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: If Dom wants to toy with him, relieve some stress by seeing his attack dog desperate for him, who is he to say no?Dom/Jon
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	you got me like a dog on a leash

Dom beckons him over the second Jon steps into the room, a spark in his eyes, and hands in his pockets. There’s no telling what he might have for him. An assignment? Is he supposed to chase down an experiment that ran away? Somebody to kill, or somebody to drag back? He knows it doesn’t really matter what Dom has for him. That’s what loyalty means. Any order, and he'll obey it. Whatever Dom does, Jon has full trust it’s for the best. Even if the methods he employs are monstrous. 

If it takes a monster to cure this dying world, then Jon can be his teeth. 

He ends up in front of Dom in a matter of seconds, always quick to obey. Dom reaches up and fastens something around his neck. It doesn’t feel like the collars Dom bestows upon his experiments. Not wrought from heavy iron. Not heavy or loose. He’s seen shock collars go onto particularly disobedient projects, but this doesn’t feel like one of those either. 

Dom watches as he runs a hand along the material, amusement dancing in his eyes. It’s pure fabric, all the way around, something silky. Whatever this is made of feels like Dom’s lab coat, but he doesn’t feel any way to remove it. Not that he would. 

“What is this?” His voice goes soft. 

Dom’s hand is gently holding his throat, resting over the collar. If he increased the pressure, he’d strangle him. Anyone else would have their wrist broken just for touching him, but Dom is allowed free reign over his body. Jon belongs to him, and they both know it. 

“A gift for my favorite dog. I'm the only one who can take it off."

Jon knows how possessive his scientist can be, but he thinks about the statement for a few moments. He doesn’t know any material like that, or any collars that are fashioned to unlock for just one person’s touch. Nobody’s ever spoken of them. Was this just for him? 

“You made it for me?” It's foolish to think it means anything. Dom was probably trying to make something else and just stumbled upon this special material.

“Just for you.” His voice is honey warm. 

He’s never heard Dom sound like that before. Maybe he really does care about him. Jon can’t help the way he melts. Whatever hard exterior he projects on the field, it comes apart the moment he’s alone with Dom. The scientist that took him in has so many plans, so many ideas. Whatever little moments Dom can spare for him, he’ll treasure. 

Maybe it’s a rush to have somebody obey Dom’s every order, not a shred of doubt Jon will always obey. Maybe he knows this is how to keep Jon under his control for as long as he wants. 

Jon doesn’t know. Jon obeys for the sliver of a chance Dom will give him his full attention one day. He’ll notice, won’t he? The loyal dog at his side? When he’s finished restoring the world to its pristine state, Dom will be free. Maybe he’ll choose Jon over his experiments. 

Hope is such a foolish emotion. 

It’s impossible to stop himself. 

"Thank you." A moan escapes him at the reality of being so completely owned. His life is Dom's and not his own. It should be worrying the way the thought tents his pants. Dom's hand brushes against his clothed cock. All worries get replaced by the desire for more.

Every time, he’s weak for this man. For his hands, for his attention, for an affectionate glance, the taste of his cock on his tongue. Maybe at some point, he wasn’t so gone for him, but this is the reality of his life now. Jon doesn't want it any other way. 

But he doesn’t dare ask for more. If he doesn’t ask, he can imagine the yes, imagine what he wants, instead of hearing the inevitable no.

The cure for this wretched world is more important than either of their libidos and Jon knows it. But if Dom wants to toy with him, relieve some stress by seeing his attack dog desperate for him, who is he to say no? 

“Sit.” 

Jon obeys, the rush of an order going straight to his cock. At least there’s always a pillow here. Dom expects him by his side when he isn’t sending him off into the hellscape that’s the world outside the lab. 

“I’m working, but you can get off on my leg.” 

He’s allowed to hump Dom’s leg like a dog. It should be humiliating and it _is_ , but all that does is make him hotter. He can't lie to himself or his cock, positioning himself to press his clothed crotch against Dom's leg. 

Dom doesn't even look down at him, far more concerned with the screens. He's tapping away at them, reading the data and vital signs of his experiments, recording whatever changed. 

Jon rubs his cock against Dom's leg, wishing he was allowed to strip. The barriers of cloth getting in the way of skin on skin contact. The feeling of being completely vulnerable while Dom stays clothed, another fantasy he yearns for.

Dom doesn't want to deal with Jon's cum splattering everywhere. Especially not on his clothes. It's a different matter when it's Jon's clothes becoming a mess. Jon can come and go, nothing is chaining him to the room, to these screens. Nothing but his intense desire to tend to Dom's every word. But Dom is always glued to his work. He’d hate having to abandon it to change out of ruined clothing. 

As Dom reaches a spot where he’s simply observing the data he’s been collecting, he runs a hand through Jon’s hair, ruffling it. “Good boy. You always listen so well.” 

The praise goes straight to his dick. Jon desperately tries to bite down on his moan. It’s a futile effort.

An amused, warm laugh. “It’s alright, pet. Go ahead. Speak.”

With that, he leaves one hand on Jon’s head as he continues his work. 

Now that he has permission, he doesn’t cut off the needy noises. He increases the tempo of his hips. The feeling of the collar around his neck, Dom’s hand in his hair. All of it contributes to him feeling owned (not loved). Between that and the friction against his dick, it doesn’t take long before he’s cumming in his pants, pathetic and needy, Dom’s name on his lips. 

He feels weightless and perfect, his mind going completely blank. His head rests against Dom’s thigh as he tries to remember how his body works. 

“You look so good like this.” Maybe Dom's looking at him now. Just for a moment, taking a break from his work to enjoy the blissed out expression on Jon's face. "Maybe I'll get you a plug next." 

A shiver runs down his spine. He'd do anything for Dom's praise. Anything for his touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> blind loyalty is incredibly hot   
> my taste is trashy and my kinks are problematic


End file.
